


that is, the story that seems to be about capturing a crow

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Series: haikyuu drabble collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Youkai, cat youkai!nekoma, tengu!karasuno, youkai!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno as tengus, and Nekoma as cat youkais</p>
            </blockquote>





	that is, the story that seems to be about capturing a crow

**Author's Note:**

> beta credits: [rikotan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan)

His wings start growing in their second year of high school. “It’s grown,” Kenma says, stroking the ridge between wing and back. Hinata shivers, keeps his head bowed. He bites his lips. Sensitive - everything is so sensitive. It's like pins and needles gone sharper. Kenma stops.

“Does it hurt?” He asks, apologetic. His eyes, though, they shine like emerald gems. _Cat’s eyes_. Ornitho feathers shake. Instinctive. “I’m sorry,” Kenma apologises and blinks his glowing emeralds away. In place, hazel brown returns. Hinata grabs his hands. The "No!" on his lips sound unconvincing. "I'm fine, Kenma," Hinata assures him despite the agitated wing-fluttering, "it's just-"

Hinata broke off, confused. "Kenma is-" Hinata lets the sentence fall, the hands waving frantically to explain drops. "Kenma is my friend, but-"

"You-"

Kenma falls silent. Few people consider him friends. He is not interesting. He is not sociable. But Hinata, burning brighter and etching memories on everyone he met considers him a friend -.

"Let's return to Karasuno's side," Kenma suggests, and swallows the unsaid words in his mouth: _I understand, we're friends but it is instinct, after all, that's making you act this way. Thank you for being my friend._ He pushes his blankets aside, legs peeking out. "Shouyou?"

"Shouyou?" Kenma repeats, and notes Hinata's trembling. He covers his arm over Hinata's back, mindful of wings and sensitive sinew. "You'll feel better at Karasuno." He coaxes. The crows - Karasuno’s _tengu_ \- more mature and experienced, would help. Being around family soothes animal instincts.

Kenma knows because the smell of cats and birds are different; Shouyou smells nice, usually. But fear coats Shouyou right now. Shouyou smells of vulnerability.

Kuroo and Lev flashes through his mind. They are predators through and through. Nekoma is not a home for tamed cats.

Hinata would feel better once he returns. Kenma is sure because he sees the gazes Karasuno wears; sharp talons and fierce yellow eyes that screams 'predator'. Runt though Hinata may be, but they protect him fiercely.

"Let's go," Kenma murmurs. Hands entwined, they shuffled to Karasuno's quarters.

-

Sugawara was at the door when Hinata and Kenma shuffled by. For a moment, his eyes flash golden yellow before dissolving into grey. “Hinata,” Sugawara calls, going to fetch the still-shaking Hinata from Kenma. Kenma bows his head when Sugawara thanks him.

“Take care Shouyou,” Kenma murmurs as he scampers away. The _tengu_ smell dangerous; protective instincts running in veins dense at the sight of Hinata. Kenma shudders and relaxes as he returns home (to where Nekoma rests).

Kenma doesn’t think Hinata hears him. When the transformations start, it is a slow and painful process. Kenma has given into delirium; his body hot and feverish - Shouyou would too.


End file.
